Cold Shadow
by Palomino Viper
Summary: Kain has always been intrigued by Rin, a cold, seemingly heartless vampire. Soon however, his interest in her clashes with his loyalty for Kaname, as he is admitted to the world beneath Rin's mask of coldness.
1. A Cold Dawn

**Just a short chapter guys... well, i decided to try my hand at vampire knight... tell me how it goes...**

**I WANT REVIEWS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, etc, etc... but Rin is mine!!!!**

* * *

Rin pressed her face against the cold window, her breath fogging up the clear glass. Her eyes fluttered closed, glimpsing the pinkish taint of dawn in the night sky before the image was shut away behind her eyelids.

The Moon Dorm was silent, its dark occupants fleeing into their four-poster beds and quilts of the finest down as the first dawn rays penetrated the gloom. Except one.

She stood against the window for a long time, her black curls cascading down her back and framing her fine-boned face.

_Cold. That is who I am. I am Cold. I am Rin. Rin Kage. Cold Shadow. That is who I am._ Her thoughts rang with those words, her fists closing over the windowsill and penetrating the finely varnished wood to allow splinters to needle her fingertips.

Her slim brows furrowed as she pressed her forehead harder into the glass. She would have stood that way for the whole day, if not for the interruption of footsteps down the corridor.

"Why do you not sleep?"

Rin slowly turned to face the person who addressed her, eyes slowly opening with controlled composition. Her face was cold and uncompassionate, her high cheekbones and slanted brows honing the gaze of her fierce glacier-blue eyes to sharp daggers. The unpenetrated black of her curls turned the paleness of her skin and the blush of her pink lips to diamonds, her life burning with a light of sharp, unforgiving beauty.

Her gaze fell on Kain, who stood casually against the wall, his coat open and one hand stuck in a side pocket while the other rested on his hip.

"Why do you stand to watch the dawn each morning when everyone else is asleep and silent?"

She avoided his question, countering it with a question of her own.

"Why are you not asleep and silent like everyone else but me?" she said, her lip quivering with an evil smirk, revealing her vampire's fangs. A slight frown marked Kain's face, who was unable to reply. Rin attacked him with another question, more perplexing than the last.

"How should I answer when you cannot?"

Kain didn't reply. For a while none of them moved, gaze penetrating gaze. It was Rin who finally spoke, her low and haughty voice ringing clear in the cold corridor.

"You came to this academy out of loyalty to a pureblood, did you not?"

Kain still did not reply, the same frown still on his face. Rin chuckled heartlessly, turning to leave. She threw one last sentence over her shoulder as her feet carried her towards her room, her voice still haughty and cold.

"We do not have the same reasons, Kain." And then another, as she was lost in the shadows of the curtained hallway. "Nor do we have the same loyalties."

Kain's head rang with her words her strong presence taking its toll on him. Shaking his head to clear it from the fuzzyness Rin's presence seemed to bring, Kain turned to the opposite direction, his feet bringing him to his room.

Later, as sleep pulled his eyelids closed, he wondered if the encounter was a dream, but he slept and knew it wasn't.

* * *

**Yay!!! well, guys, that's chapter one... hehe... tell me how you like it, and i'll continue...**


	2. Strange Confrontations

**Second chapter guys!!! as always, reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

Rin watched Kain's retreating back from the safety of the shadows, pressing herself to the wall as he left. Once he was gone, her composed mask fell apart as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

* * *

**Dusk**

The courtyard of the Cross Academy was filled with barely suppressed chattering girls; all looking passed the prefects who held them in check. The gate to the Moon Dorm clicked softly, raising an eardrum-breaking screech from the congregation of girls who gathered there to glimpse the students of the Night Class.

Yuuki was suddenly pushed forward, crashing to the ground as the first of the vampires appeared. Slowly getting up from her knees, Yuuki heard a low, haughty laugh of a woman emerging from the dorms.

"Well hello, prefect. I thought you were supposed to restrain the Day Class, not the ground!"

Yuuki got up, wincing as she stood to look the person who insulted her in the eye. _Ugh… What is with this vampire-woman anyway?!_ Yuuki thought, looking Rin in the eye before looking her up and down.

"Your refusal to wear the Academy's Night Class Uniform must be reported to the chairman._Again, Rin." _Yuuki added force to the last two words, refusing to break beneath the strength and coldness of the returned gaze. She did in the end though, looking down at the ground, head spinning from staring into those icy eyes.

A haughty chuckle came from Rin, who stood gazing down at Yuuki with those heartless eyes. She wore tight black breeches with black-heeled boots, and a soft blue linen blouse with an embroidered collar that matched the color of her icy eyes. Her outfit made her stand out; it accented her body well, the tight breeches accenting the glamour of her slim but muscular legs and the unfathomable black of her hair, while the light blouse seemed to float about her like a fluid, lightly hugging her moderate breasts and curving waist and hips; the embroidered pattern of spirals subtly copying her black curls, while the color sharpened her gaze.

The rest of the vampires strode out of the Moon Dorms, gathering around Rin and Yuuki as the Day Class girls were forced to go back to their dorms. There was stillness among the vampires as they waited for Yuuki's reaction. The air was tense, eyes of vampire and human flickering from face to face.

Zero arrived, pitching his gaze against Rin's, like a shield placed around Yuuki. The circle of vampires suddenly broke, allowing passage to their dorm leader, Kaname, who strode towards Rin with a slow, menacing, and purposeful stride. He gazed down at Yuuki with kind eyes, and asked a question filled with kindness towards her, but threat to Rin.

"Has Rin offended you, Yuuki?" he said, lifting his face slightly to look Rin in the eye. Rin, unlike the other vampires, held under his gaze; unflinching and dangerously calm, like a blade still sheathed.

Yuuki blushed, suddenly flustered and embarrassed. Even if Rin exchanged insults with her, Yuuki hated getting people into trouble. Especially with Kaname.

"Well- uh… um... Not really, Kaname-sempai. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

At Yuuki's nod, Kaname seemed content. As Yuuki and Zero turned to make sure the Day Class had gone back to their dorms, the vampires remained still, knowing that this confrontation had yet to end.

Kain stood by his twin's side, frowning slightly but still keeping his emotions hidden. Rin had messed with Yuuki again. Didn't she know how many times Aidou had been striken across the face just because he had offended Yuuki? If she did she obviously didn't show any sign of caring.

Kain watched Zero and Yuuki leave, wondering what Kaname would do this time. Beside him, Aidou fidgeted, probably thinking the same thoughts. As Kain stood, refusing to look at Rin, he was suddenly drawn through his memories of his encounter last dawn; the words Rin spoke ringing through his head.

* * *

"_We do not have the same reasons. Nor do we have the same loyalties." _

* * *

His thoughts were broken when there was an eruption of movement from Kaname and Rin, gasps and mutterings rising from the on looking vampires. 

"Hanabusa, what happened?"

Kain's twin looked back at him, a shaken expression on his face.

"What happened?" Kain repeated the question. Hanabusa refused to answer, and Kain turned to Ruka instead, who was wearing an expression of pure outrage.

"Ruka, what happened?"

"Rin."

Obviously Ruka was not going to give an elaboration, so Kain was forced to see the scene for himself. The scene was perplexing, outraging, chaotic, rebellious; turning Kain's insides as he saw the cause for uproar among the vampires.

* * *

**Thanks guys!! that's the second chapter!!**

** PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!**

** Thanks to goes YenGirl for the first review! This second chapter is for you (and anyone else who'll bother to read it)**

**Palomino Viper **

**Thanks again! **


	3. A Vampire Who Defies

**Chapter three!!! yay!!! i'm on a roll! (this is actually the first time i've uploaded chapters this quickly... gives a sheepish grin)**

* * *

Kain's eyes widened, taking in the shock of the scene laid before him:

Rin was held by Kaname, her back pushed against his chest, while one of her arms was circled around his shoulders to hold the front of his neck in a threatening grip. Kaname's head was bent, his fangs barely touching Rin's exposed neck. Kaname's cheek appeared red, like the light touch of a cherry blossom's petal upon his skin. In fact, however, it was no gentle touch of a petal that had caused his cheek to come to that color; it was a stinging strike of slender fingers belonging to Rin.

Kaname's head retreated a little, only so he could speak into Rin's ear, the threatening words scratching themselves into arrows as they flew passed his fangs and lips.

"Defy me once more, Rin Kage, and my fangs shall pierce your pretty neck and drink the life from this body of yours; your strength cannot stop me."

Rin's face was expressionless, but her eyes, cold and hard, burned with hate. Kaname's head moved down once more, his fangs lightly grazing her neck, but not wounding. Tentatively, he lightly touched her warm skin with his tongue, before withdrawing and releasing her from his grasp.

Rin did not even turn to face the dorm leader once she was free, but she spoke and her voice was low and menacing.

"You are a fool, Kuran." And with that she left, the circle of vampires breaking before her like a wave on a sea cliff.

* * *

Yuuki glared at Rin from across the coffee table, hating the woman who lounged on the opposite sofa with a carefree air. Finally losing patience, Yuuki brought her palm hard on the table, slamming it with all the accumulated frustrations she had.

"Are you paying attention, Kage?!" she yelled, nearly releasing tears of exasperation, if not for Zero- who was sitting beside her on the same sofa- who gently touched her elbow to calm her down. A dark frown marked his face as he too, glared at Rin, who had her arms crossed behind her head and her feet propped on the other end of the sofa.

"I hate vampires well enough, Kage, but it's the kind that are-

"Arrogant, selfish, and superior to an E-Class that always get on your nerves, and that you just want to kill right here and now." finished Rin, cutting him off abruptly without even looking up from her casual fingernail inspection. Zero's hair rose- very much like hackles- as he stood and pulled the Bloody Rose from an inner pocket and aimed it at Rin. Once again, Rin didn't even turn her head to acknowledge that she was about to be shot. In fact, she seemed amused by Zero's actions.

"Go ahead, shoot me. I wonder where that'll get you." she said, her voice cheerful but haughty, a mockery to Zero's actions.

"Zero, sit down, it's not worth it." It was Yuuki who said this, tugging on Zero's sleeve.

"You're not a pureblood." He drawled, as soon as he sat and faced Rin again, barring his fangs as a threat. His words, however, struck a chord deep inside Rin, a chord whose sound bore the danger of death to whoever struck it.

There was a rush of movement as, in a heartbeat, Rin flew from her position, landing atop Zero with her hands to his throat, her fangs barred and eyes glinting.

Her glares were spears that went through Zero's head, befuddling his mind with pain, as her lips moved to speak in a voice so venomous, yet so soft, that it sounded as a wolf's low growl before it struck its prey.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffies guys! haha! I'm addicted to them!**

**Thanks again for your reviews! They're highly appreciated!!! Especially to YenGirl!!**

**Palomino Viper**


	4. Torn Scabs

Yay! Fourth Chapter!!!

A/N: I just found out Kain and Aidou are actually cousins... My bad...

* * *

Kain sighed and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He was standing at the end of the classroom, looking out the wide mansion windows as the other vampires filed into the class. Rin wasn't there, having been called to the chairman's office with the two prefects. What the hell did she think she was doing?, he thought. He pondered a while more, before solidifying his resolve to talk to Rin later.

* * *

Rin stalked the corridors of the empty Moon Dorms, her fangs glinting in the dim moonlight. Did they not understand? Did they not realize that wearing the Night Class' uniforms would put her in a place she didn't want to be? Did they not see that she did not wish to be held under Kaname's grip the way everyone in the Night Class was?

Her hand struck out in a flash, smashing one of the vases placed along the corridor. She raised her fist, hurling it into the wall to crack the fine plaster and ebony boards. Her anger rose when she noticed a dark figure in the Night Class uniform standing at the end of the corridor. Her gaze flittered over him, her vampiric senses sharpening her eyesight as she picked out a fine-boned face, framed with hazel locks. Long fingers hung at the vampire's side, their graceful build sparking a quickly hidden arrow of fear in Rin's eyes.

Kaname stood at the end of the corridor, calmly following Rin's movements with a velvet gaze.

Rin froze, watching him with guarded eyes. She didn't move when he approached slowly, as if trying to calm a wild beast.

Kaname stopped an arm's length away from her, his fine face perfectly composed. It was only then when Rin turned to face him, no longer concealing her facial expressions. She turned to look at him, and still he did not flinch, when he saw her eyes were sparkling with tears. He appeared unmoved, and for a while the hall was silent until he opened his mouth to speak.

"I never forgot you, Gypsy whore."

Rin's eyes flashed with rage and pain, tears flowing down her face as she took a step backwards.

"You pureblood bastard!" She swore, her jaws and fists clenching as he tore open the scabs on her heart which had barely healed. Her arms rose to clasp herself around the chest, sobbing tears of pain and anger as she slowly retreated towards her room. As soon as she was a few more armspans from him, she spun around, more sobs rising in her chest as she ran.

Kaname watched her turn away, felt his ears ring when her door slammed on the now silent corridor. He stood a while more, memories of when he first met her flickering through his mind like a guttering candle.

_10 years earlier_

_Kaname sat at the window of his late parents' mansion, watching the snow fly past. He thought of his sister, who he had left with Kurosu. He remembered her face as he left her behind, as his mother sacrificed herself for Yuuki's memories to be erased._

_A sharp knock on the door suddenly roused him from his thoughts, as he descended the stairs and opened the door. A girl with raven curls huddled on his doorstep, breath curling in little clouds as she spoke._

"_Are you of the K-Kuran family?"_

_Kaname looked into her ice-colored eyes, eyes which spoke of pain. Ex-human, he thought._

"_The Kuran family is no more, vampire. I am the last of them."_

"_Rido… H-he came didn't he?" the girl asked, her pretty face furrowed with desperation (pain?)._

"_Rido is dead. I killed him as he killed my family."_

"_P-Please… I need his blood… Please, help me. He will resurrect. Please, let me stay here. I will wait for him to come back. Please…" she pleaded with him, watching his face for any emotion he showed. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_R-Rin Kage."_

_He stood watching her shiver on the doorstep, as snowflakes caught in her dark hair._

"_You are from the gypsy sorceress' brood. The Kage witch-clan. A strong bloodline. So why the brothel clothes?"_

_Her eyes glanced downward, before glancing up at him once more._

"_Rido destroyed my family as well. It was the only way for me… Please, help me… Let me stay here…"_

"_He destroyed your family?"_

"_Please, I understand your situation… Let me stay here…"_

"_An E-class can never understand a pureblood's situation."_

_Kaname turned on his heel, closing the door on her._

* * *

Rin sat slumped against the wall, tears streaming down her face, staining her cheeks as they flowed to drip from her chin.

The air in her room was stagnant, the darkness weighing down on Rin like a heavy quilt. The heaviness of silence and darkness was to be uninterrupted, when there was a sharp knock on the door. When the silence continued, it was darkness to be interrupted, as the door opened a crack, light slicing through the gloom like a white knife.

Kain stood in the doorway, as Rin slowly lifted her tear-stained face to see him. Her lips opened, released words saturated in need.

"Help me…"

* * *

Yay!!! thanks as always to those who reviewed... greatly appreciated!!! In case you're wondering, Rin's whole past will come out in the following chapters! woohoo!!! 

P. Viper


	5. Repeated Questions

A/N:

The timeline of this story is pretty messed up... anyway... Rin was around 16 in human years when she came to Kaname... Please be considerate, vampires' lives are measured differently. So I guess Rin would be around 26, but younger in vampire years... sorry about that.. hehe 

* * *

Kain shut the door, eyes quickly focusing and finding Rin's sobbing form in the dark. He stood with his back against the door, unsure of what to do. His heart pounded in his ears, while beads of sweat formed on his brow. This is completely what I did _not_ expect, he thought, the feeling of being insecure mounting inside him.

He had to sit down, after standing quite a while. He walked across the room and sat on her four-poster bed, watching her sob from across a gap of carpeted floor boards. Her slim legs were stretched in front of her, one arm hugging herself around the waist while the other entangled its fingers in the hair which hid her face from him. 

The presence of the silence hiding menacingly beneath every soft sob was too much to bear. So he asked the only question he could think of, the one with many answers.

"Why?" 

He was answered by more sobs, but like the creaking of a door slowly opened, she spoke. Her words consumed him.

* * *

_20 years ago_

_Six-year-old Rin ran through the maze of stationed Gypsy caravans, easily finding the one which belonged to her family. _

_Their caravan was old, but still in good shape, having been passed down through generations of Kage sorceresses, or as the Gypsies called them,_ababina. _The Kages were of a strong bloodline, all the members women who married men from other families. All the children ever born with Kage blood were girls._

_As Rin climbed the steps to the caravan door, bucket full of water drawn from the trough, she heard voices inside. This was normal, except that the voices were raised and angry. The curtains just barely muffled the angry yells coming from inside, the sound of breaking china becoming an accent to the noise. Rin stopped, her young eyes flickering back and forth as she hesitated._

"_Mama!" she cried, suddenly flinging herself at the door as she heard her mother scream. She tore the door open, throwing herself in, watching in shock as the bucket flew in with her, the water spilling and soaking her skirts. She looked up from her kneeling position on the floor, eyes wide with fright as she met the glare of eyes with different colors. A tall, handsome man held her mother by her upperarm, his grip causing Rin's mother to wince in pain, eyes flashing with indignation and something Rin had never seen in her mother's eyes: Fear._

"_So, Tade, this is the result of your breaking with tradition?" he asked, brows rising as he regarded Rin._

"_Tradition had nothing to do with me and Kuro."_

"_On the contrary, Tade. You broke tradition and married him instead of me."_

_Rin's eyes watched their every move, ears ringing with words too grown-up to understand._

_Rido caught her stare, and held it tightly, chuckling softly to himself._

"_Look, Tade. Your daughter doesn't understand."_

"_There's nothing to understand, Rido!" Tade turned to face Rin, her face marked with sympathy. "Rin, run to Kasha's caravan, quickly, and tell her you are to stay there for the night." Seeing her daughter's reluctance to leave, Tade looked into her daughter's ice eyes, pleading with her to go. "Please, Rin…"_

_Rin turned, about to do as Tade said, before a flash of pain starting from her scalp jerked her back._

_Rido had her by her hair. Still holding Rin by the hair, Rido slowly turned to face Tade, who was cradling her stinging cheek._

"_Please, Rido, let her go."_

"_You know I can't Tade. You owe me at least this much, after the heart-rendering pain you caused me."_

"_NO!"_

_Rin quaked in fright as she saw Rido bend down, fangs exposed. And suddenly, everything was pain, as he bit down, her fiery blood spilling into his mouth. Everything was pain, the whole world veiled behind a red haze which filled Rin's eyes. There was screaming in her ears, and she realized the screaming was in her throat, too, wrenched from her vocal chords by the excrutiating pain caused by Rido's fangs. She fell to the floor, and when her eyes finally cleared the first thing she saw was her mother, who was also on the floor, blood spilling from the crack between her lips. Mother and daughter shared their last moment together, with Rido standing above them._

"_Rin…"_

"_Mama… It hurts…"_

_Rido bent down curling his long fingers around Tade's neck. Slowly, he started to squeeze. Tade's brows furrowed as her whole body spasmed, but she never drew her gaze from Rin's._

"_Mama… No…"_

_Tade coughed, more blood trickling from her mouth as she was prevented from breathing. She tried to speak, her last words so quiet they were barely audible._

"_Eyes of ice…"_

_Rido heard, his vampiric senses picking out the finest detail._

"_What did you say?" he said, quickly withdrawing his hand as if he had been scalded. He replaced his hand with his boot against Tade's collarbone, his toes nudging her chin._

"_Eyes of ice… Consciousness of steel… The hunger for blood you shall not feel…"_

_Rido glared down at Tade, incomprehension clouding his brow. He started to step down harder, putting weight on his foot. Tade gasped with pain, but she didn't stop._

"_Until… Until… Th-the fire forms… your heart's… s-seal…" Tade's eyes locked into Rin's, the two of them holding each other's gazes as they wished to hold each other with their arms. Rido sneered, incomprehension frustrating his ego._

"_Is that all?" He said mockingly allowing his hand to fall on her chest, removing his foot at the same time. His hand slowly sank into her skin, going through her until he was grasping her heart._

_Tade looked at him calmly, her expression as smooth as glass._

"_You're a fool, Rido."_

* * *

"And then there was blood and tears. He tore out her heart, Kain. Her heart. But I felt as if the heart were mine, only I lived." Rin lapsed into more sobs, her body shaking with sorrow.

Kain was silent, shocked by what she had told him. He felt embarrassed. The only thing he had done was ask a question. And now he was about to ask the same question. How stupid.

"Why, though?" He asked, the added word only an excuse to tell himself it wasn't exactly the same.

Rin was silent for a while, before speaking again.

"I asked the same question, before."

So she told him the answer.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! I HAVE TRIUMPHED OVER THE FIFTH CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHA!

(sorry about that... my sense of accomplishment is always pretty strong... XD...) 


	6. Untangling Knots

**Well, here's the sixth chapter!! Sorry if I took a bit long to update!!  
**

* * *

_20 years ago_

_Rin ran through the undergrowth, branches and leaves whipping her cheeks as she ran through the moonlit forest. Tears, silvered by the moonlight, ran down her stung cheeks. She was running from the campsite, running from the nightmares that suffocated her in her sleep. It had been two weeks since the death of her mother, two weeks of pain inside her._

_A gnarled root suddenly snagged Rin's ankle, making her fall onto her front, her nostrils suddenly filled with the smell of grass and dried leaves and soil. Looking up desperately, Rin found herself in a small hollow, the curving brambles forming a small roof above her head. She curled up, hugging her trembling knees to her chest as tears coursed down her bramble-stung cheeks._

_Somewhere outside her shelter, a branch snapped, warning her of a presence even before the moon clouded over and two different colored eyes gazed down at her through the gaps in the branches of her hiding place._

_Sobs rose in Rin's throat, choking her with tears. Her sobs rose to a high pitched wail of sorrow so deep that it became mother to an even deeper anger._

"_Why?"_

_And then when there was no answer, "Why, why, why, why, WHY?"_

* * *

Rin's sobs lapsed into a soft lull, until she finally stopped, but tears still fell from her chin. Kain shifted, standing up to sit beside her with his back against the wall.

* * *

"_Tade… You see she broke tradition… Do you not wonder what makes your witchcraft so powerful?"_

_Rin continued to sob, hugging her knees and curling up as tight as possible; she didn't reply._

"_Vampire blood… You see, every four generations, the daughters of the Kage clan are meant to marry vampires, to strengthen the bloodline of the clan… Of course, they could always marry vampires even if they were not from a fourth generation… But Tade was, and she didn't want to… She didn't want me, she wanted a weak, filthy, normal human bastard… Such a shame…"_

_With a whisper and sigh of leaves in the wind, Rido was gone._

* * *

"Witchcraft…" The word formed on Kain's lips without him meaning to, and deep inside him, as he looked at Rin's slumped shoulders and glorious, cascading hair, he felt a beast stir and awaken, stirring with awe and respect for Rin deep in his heart. But what it awakened with, was far more powerful, mysterious. He couldn't fully grasp it, but it made his heart hammer and tighten as his eyes fell on Rin's form; it made him want to hold her and tell her to forget the past, made him want to prise her open to spill her dark past into him, let him carry a part of her lonesome burden.

At that moment, as Kain was slowly untangling the complicated knots of this feeling deep inside him, the scene between her and Kaname flashed through his mind, leaving a stain over his deeper feelings, making him drop his task of finding out what this was. His loyalty to Kaname veiled something from him, made him deny. Because if he hadn't remembered that she had confronted Kaname, that she had shown such disrespect, he would have continued to dig into his heart, and he would have found out… that what he was feeling… was the small flickering flame… that would soon give rise… to a forest fire… of Love.

* * *

**Kyaa!! I don't mean to be too narcisstic, but I just love the last few sentences... XD**

**Thanks to my supporters:**

**YenGirl**

**immortalxdreams**

**randomnessgirl**

**tempura maki**

**Green.Stuffed.Panda**


	7. Cinnamon, Lemon and Cloves

**A short chapter.. sorry about that. I just had to write down this scenario as soon as it entered my head, and I decided to make it an individual chapter... :)**

* * *

Rin's sobs finally stopped, and she then lifted her head to look up at the ceiling, head relaxed against the wall. She was silent, no longer

sobbing, but tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Kain was quiet for a while, and then awkwardly lifted his hand to stroke Rin's raven hair. His fingertips brushed the top of her forehead, and for a while she stiffened, unsure of how to respond to his touch.

Soon, she relaxed again, calmed by the feel of his fingers combing through her curls. She moved closer, and tried to be discreet, but in the silence of the room, every movement was noticeable. Following the same awkwardness that Kain had had when he first touched her hair, she slowly placed her head on his shoulder.

Kain slowly shifted his arm, setting it around her shoulders to pull her close. He felt intoxicated, acutely aware of the feel of having Rin in his arms, a bit cloudy but still able to function when he tried to focus on something else. He breathed in the scent of her hair, a spicy, warm scent of cinnamon mingled with the sharp tang of lemon and cloves. His expression never changed much throughout the whole time they held each other.

They stayed that way for a few more moments, as the room steadily lightened, heralding the arrival of dawn. They didn't speak, comforted that they were able to let go of who they were in each others arms; Kain no longer thought about who he was in relation to his loyalty to Kaname; Rin's tears stopped, and for a while, she was able to let go of her past.

As the first ray of sunlight penetrated the gloom through a crack between the room's curtains, Rin's eyelids slowly slipped shut, pulling her into a deep sleep. Kain's senses were suddenly released, and as his state of relaxation broke, was ashamed and frustrated at himself for being so sympathetic and affectionate to some E-class who had no respect for Kaname. Dammit, he thought, what the hell was I thinking?

He quickly left the room, but not before carefully carrying Rin to her bed.

* * *

**Yay! Some romance, finally!! XP  
**


	8. Sweet and Sweeter

**Eighth chapter peoples!! It's the last chapter I'm going to be able to upload in about a month, as I am on a trip. (not going to tell you where) Anywayz! I finished this chapter in one night just so you guys could read it!! .  
**

* * *

The next night saw Kain with Aido and Ruka, trying to discreetly avoid Rin. Which wasn't very hard really, since she seemed to be discreetly avoiding him herself.

"Where were you after class last night? I was looking for you." Aido said sulkily, as they walked through the gates of the Moon Dorms together. Kain couldn't answer, and luckily, he was saved from having to by the squeals of the Day Class girls who were waiting outside. Aido was thankfully distracted, but that left Ruka.

"Really, Kain, where were you?" She asked. Luckily for Kain, it was easy to ignore Ruka by keeping a straight face and simply walking ahead.

* * *

Later that night, Rin stood by her room window, watching the two foolish Day Class girls outside. Rin had been on her way to her next class after gathering some things from her room, but had stopped to amuse herself by watching these stupid fangirls. A small smirk flittered across her lips. Tempting, but no. There's a certain limit to how much needles I can stick up the Chairman's ass. Attacking would surely be too much, she thought.

She was still watching the Day Class girls, when Yuuki suddenly jumped into view, swinging down from a tree.

Rin watched amusedly as Yuuki tried to usher the girls back to their dorms, her vampiric senses making her aware that one of the two girls was bleeding. Her nostrils flared and dilated, and a new scent assaulted her senses, a much more intoxicating scent of blood coming not from the Day Class girl, but from Yuuki. Now this is interesting, Rin thought, as Aidou came into view, Kain following soon behind him.

At the sight of Kain, Rin's cheeks suddenly bloomed a deep pink. Aware that she was blushing, Rin frowned, making a sound of strangled frustration as her cheeks refused to stop tingling. Looking out the window once more, Rin finally gave in to temptation born of frustration. Flinging the window open, Rin leaped from the sill, landing beside Kain. It was a far jump, but not for a vampire, much less a sorceress descendant.

* * *

Kain was startled when Rin landed beside him. They shared a short glance, and inside he felt the beast frolick before he managed to quench his feelings. He kept his face blank as he watched her approach Aido, who held Yuuki in a locked grip.

Rin wore a long, black, leather trenchcoat which swirled behind her in the wind, allowing glimpses of her black heeled boots. She looked regal, frightening, the paleness of her face and redness of her lips clashing with the darkness of her black outfit. The sight of her stopped Kain's heart, made him want to walk as a ghost behind her, made him want to float in her scent that followed behind her as a breeze. God, it makes me want to kiss her, he thought, before shaking his head slightly to remind himself that he _did not_ love her. But deep inside he felt the beast tell him it was all a lie. He turned to see Rin nearly reaching Aido, one hand reaching forward. I better put a stop to this, he thought. But as he moved forward to stop Rin and Aido, a sweet scent filled the air, and by God, it was sweeter, denser, than the scent of the prefect's blood.

Aido lost his grip on Yuuki as the scent of Rin's blood filled the air, intoxicating him further. Confused and driven by his desire to drink from either Yuuki's or Rin's blood he staggered forward, and didn't see Yuuki bring her Artemis rod in a blinding arch, slamming him across the abdomen into a tree. He lost consciousness.

* * *

In a flash, Rin had Yuuki in her own arms. Yuuki's Artemis rod fell to the ground as Rin expertly disarmed her.

"Let me go!" Yuuki yelled, writhing in Rin's grip.

Rin chuckled, leaning forward to whisper in Yuuki's ear as her wrist bled.

"Next time, Ms. Kurosu, I'll have to ask you to be more careful. I don't really like using my own blood to save silly little girls." She said, her voice dangerously low, wrapping around Yuuki like a snake preparing to strangle. She opened her mouth, her twin fangs reaching towards Yuuki's exposed neck. A soft click sounded in her ear, stopping her mid-bite. Rin turned her head slightly to see the Bloody Rose aimed point-blank at her temple.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Kiriyuu. Such a pleasure to meet under these circumstances don't you think?"

* * *

**Okay, guys!! hoped you enjoyed that, and wont mind while I take a short break. If I happen to be particularly bored while I am on this trip (which is very unlikely) I shall try to find a way to write and upload new chapters.**

**Thanks, As always,  
**

**P. Viper**

**P.S. I have a few drawings of Rin, so perhaps I shall try to upload them on deviantart or some other website for you readers to see... Well, it really depends on whether I'm allowed to, or if I'm just lazy to make an account and scan my drawings. XD **


	9. With Your Fangs to Her Neck

**Ninth chapter, peoples!! . I decided to make this chapter a bit longer, just for you!**

* * *

Even with a gun to her temple, Rin was aware of Kaname's arrival. She saw him pick up the unconscious form of Aido rather roughly, dragging him by the collar and tossing him into Kain's arms. Ichijou walked over to the unconscious forms of the two Day Class girls, ready to erase their memories.

"Why didn't you stop them _both, _Kain?" Kaname asked delicately dangerous, referring to Rin. When Kain didn't answer, he turned to face Rin, who still had Yuuki in her grip, and Zero's Bloody Rose at her head.

"That's quite unnecessary now, Kiriyuu. You can lower your gun."

Zero's brow furrowed, but he still refused to lower the Bloody Rose. His hand tightened over the trigger.

"Zero, please... I'm fine..." Yuuki said, trying to placate his temper, despite struggling in Rin's arms.

Rin smirked, eyes glinting with a hard malice.

"Go on, Kiriyuu, listen to your poor damsel in distress." she said mockingly, her voice dangerously low, and coated in honeyed venom.

Her words didn't help. Zero's eyes glinted. He was even angrier than before. Yuuki's eyes widened as she saw his finger squeeze the trigger. A loud clap and the smell of magic and gunpowder stung the ears and noses of the on-lookers.

A lock of ebony hair floated gently to the ground, landing softly between Rin and Yuuki's feet and Zero's.

Rin smirked, unflinching.

"You moved your hand at the last second, didn't you? I know your style, Kiriyuu," she said, still calm and unfazed despite being under the threat of death only a few seconds ago. With a low chuckle, she released Yuuki, giving her a sly and discreet shoulder-shove that sent her crashing into Zero's chest.

Kaname walked over to Rin, dangerously graceful in all his movements. His hand moved in a flash, only to be blocked from striking Rin across the face by her hand, whose wrist still bled profusely. Her icy eyes flashed, and her jaws locked. It was the closest thing to an open expression of anger that she had shown anyone that evening.

Kaname grabbed her wrist, digging his nails into her wound, drawing more blood. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear.

"Next time I see you with your fangs to her neck, I'll be sure to make it the last time we'll see each other ever again."

He released her, turning around to lead Kain (who still held the unconscious Aido) and Ichijou back into the dorm. Anger struck through Rin, making her grind her jaw and retort at Kaname's back.

"And next time I see her with someone _else's _fangs to her neck, I'll not waste my time _and _blood saving her! She can be _drained_ for all I care!"

Rin fumed, her hair rising like swaying tentacles, making her look like a beautiful, angered Medusa. Her eyes played the part fairly well. She glared at Kaname, watching him contemptously as he turned around to face her again. As he drew even to her, she retorted again, but this time as a quiet, lethal hiss.

"It's only fair I get her blood if I use my own to save her. I know who and what she truly is, Kaname. You can't hide her identity from everyone."

This time, Rin wasn't fast enough to block Kaname's hand. Rin staggered a small step backward, as she was slapped hard across the cheek. The slap was stronger than what Kaname had previously used on any vampire, but he still didn't stop with just that. He stepped after Rin, anger marring his brow. Moving forward, he grabbed Rin's collar, slamming her against a tree.

"Kaname-sempai! Please, stop. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm fine." Yuuki ran forward a few steps, hesitant to approach the two heated vampires.

Kaname turned, facing Yuuki for a moment before releasing Rin. He turned to Rin, contempt flickering across both their faces.

"You'll take the same punishment as Aido, Kage." With that, he turned away, leading the rest of the vampires back into the dorm.

* * *

**Yay! I found a way to upload more chapters!! woohoo!! well, thanks again! hope you keep enjoying and let me know what you think! .**

**P. Viper**


	10. Recognition

**Tenth chapter, peoples!! XD  
**

* * *

Rin looked out her window at the pinkish light slowly rising above the trees, the coming dawn touching the faintest of rays to her stained cheeks. She was standing at her bedroom window, looking out at the dawn rising above the gardens of the Moon Dorms. She was still as a statue, her hair falling loosely about her shoulders, the soft light stroking an even softer tint into her pale skin, turning her complexion to a light golden cream. She was clad in a simple white linen nightdress that hung to her ankles with a ghostly air. She hardly looked real, her tear-stained cheeks a subtle mar to her otherwise completely blank expression.

She was tired, so very tired, as if all the years she had spent running away from her past had caught up with her, just as the dawn had caught up with the night. She needed a way to find peace again, to be Rin, just Rin, the way she was before, a small girl with only small cares to deal with. Tears welled up again in her eyes, and her lashes slowly fell together, the only movement she allowed herself, letting her see the red world beneath her lids. The silence in her room floated softly, no longer oppressive but so delicately filled with beautiful sorrow, that it'd be a shame to break it. She allowed the silence to carry her back in a flash to some time long ago, when she had-

_reached up with tiny fingers to place her palm against her mother's Shire gelding's knee, because that was the highest she could reach, the scent of horse and sweet hay filling her nostrils-_

and than later-

_when she had sat astride a warm back and clasped happy arms around a soft white neck, and had giggled when she received a soft nicker in return._

Rin's eyes fluttered open, allowing her tears to spill unhindered. She released a small sob, her red lips opening like a tulip. "Oh, yes." she whispered.

* * *

Zero stood up as he heard the stable doors creek open, reaching out a hand to steady White Lily as she shied away from his sudden movement. Pale early morning light streamed in through the crack of the opened door, silhouetting the figure who stood in the doorway. A breeze wafted inside, carrying the person's scent in with it. At once, horse heads were raised, nostrils quivering with alarm, the less calm ones shying and rearing in their stalls, the whites of their eyes rolling with fear.

Zero's eyes rested inhospitably on the figure in the door. "Vampire." he said, the word soft and deadly as a snake lying in wait. He didn't move, poised and ready to draw his gun, as Rin walked in.

She was clad in white, in a soft, flowing nightdress, with a soft matching robe pulled over it, and cream breeches beneath her gown. She trod quietly on the hay strewn floor, barefooted. She ignored Zero and went to the first stall, offering her hand to the rearing occupant.

Beneath the noise of frightened horses, Zero could hear her whispering gently. To his surprise, the horse calmed, and later on so did the others as she passed from stall to stall, calming all the horses and their frightened nerves. At last she came to White Lily's stall, who was the last horse who was still quite upset about her frightening presence. The mare was rearing and neighing quite loudly, striking the air with her hooves. Zero watched, waiting to see what Rin would do.

She didn't offer White Lily anything, not a hand or any words. She simply turned her back and left White Lily still agitated and walked towards another stall, where a black, high-spirited stallion with fine-boned proportion and a white stripe down his face waited. Opening his stall door, she calmly led him out by patting his rump and giving his shoulder a slight push forward. She didn't tack him up, or anything, keeping him bare of saddle, pad, martingale, and bridle. She mounted him gracefully, lifting herself to sit astride his bare back without the slightest problems. She guided him to face the door with her knees, her hands holding onto his long mane.

Zero watched them go, but before she could reach the door he spoke.

"You calmed the others. You could at least do that for her as well."

Rin didn't turn to face him as she replied.

"No. Unlike the others, it was not instinct that made her fear me. Her agitated and often bad-tempered spirit has been caused by her past, and through recognition, she linked me to what happened before." she turned to face him then, and Zero could see tears falling down her cheeks, twinkling in the light. Her next words were barely a whisper. "Even if it wasn't my fault." Then with a nudge of her heels, the stallion bore her away, galloping out of the stable, and into the morning light.

* * *

**Yay!! tenth chapter! woohoo!! the first double-digit chapter!! yay!!**

**I hope you enjoyed that. I'm considering changing the title of the story, as it has nothing to do with what happens, aside from it being the English meaning of Rin's name.. Any suggestions?**

**Thanks again,**

**P. Viper**


	11. The Dawn is Cold No More

**Eleventh!! woohooo!! XD**

* * *

Rin and Black Heart rode through the woods surrounding Cross Academy, galloping through the trees with their dark hair streaming behind them in a black flag, Rin's flapping white robes and Black Heart's white stripe a contrast that sliced through their otherwise dark figures as Black Heart's hooves struck the ground in an even rhythm, pausing when he bore them flying over a fallen log. The steadily rising sun peered at them through the trees, slicing through the shadows to touch on Rin's phantom robe, shining on his black flanks and her equally black hair.

Rin rode in silence, encouraging her steed with a touch of her fingers to his warm neck or a slight nudge of her bare heel to his smooth flanks. She kept her hands entangled in his mane, her cheeks and lips wind-whipped to a bright red, her hair flying out behind her and calling more attention to her eyes, bluer than ever.

* * *

Kain walked along the corridors of the Moon Dorms, squinting slightly as the first rays of the sun found their way through the thick curtains. He was feeling restless, incomplete. He missed listening to Rin, even if all he had ever listened to was misery. He missed the sound of her broken voice, missed the feel of her coal-black hair beneath his fingers. So even if it was morning, he was awake, and finding his way to her room.

He arrived at her door, and treading carefully to avoid the creaking of the floorboards, he leaned over to put his ears against the boards. Despite his vampiric sense of hearing, he heard nothing but the wind, probably entering through an open window. Nothing. Not a whisper of breath nor the slide of feet on the floor or the soft, seductive tones of a beating heart. Kain's brows knotted slightly. What would she be doing out of her room at this time? he thought. He entered anyway, breathing in her lingering scent and squinting as the sun covered her whole room, washing the walls a golden cream. He crossed over to the window, which had been flung open wide, and looked out onto the woods of Cross Academy.

Far away, along the outskirts of the woods surrounding the Moon Dorms, he heard the sound of galloping, and knew that if he followed that sound, he'd find Rin.

* * *

Rin sat quietly on Black Heart, while he snorted and pawed at the ground in restlessness. She kept a hand on his neck to calm him, as Kain approached. Her expression was still, and she hardly moved, even when Black Heart rose on his hind-legs, neighing and lashing the air with his front hooves.

"Woah." she whispered, leaning forward to stroke his ears with her voice and his neck with her hands. Ignoring Kain, she dismounted slowly, and let Black Heart go.

As soon as she took her hands off of him, the stallion bolted, galloping back to the stables in fear of Kain.

Rin turned to face the vampire.

'Well?" she demanded softly. She stood barefooted in the short grass, the dew wetting her gown slightly. She blocked the sun from Kain's gaze, the day shining out in a halo behind her. She looked like a forest nymph, her white gown floating softly on the small breeze, dry leaves catching in her sun-warmed hair.

Kain gulped slightly, letting his eyes wander over her exquisite face.

"You haven't told me enough."

"Pardon?" Rin was painfully polite, her lips drawn in a ruby line. Kain winced.

"You never told me what Tade looked like..." he said, his voice soft, his words only the slightest of details of sound in the artwork that Rin's ears picked out. But small or no, his words broke through her ice.

Kain watched as he saw her cold expression crumple, saw her tears flow over her blushing cheeks and the curved edge of her lips. Her voice broke, warming him with sympathy, the kind of sympathy he wanted to give her.

"She had hair that burned red as the setting sun, eyes as blue as the king-fisher's breast. And her face was fine and well defined, her skin the best of ivory." And here, Rin broke into sobs, her shoulders shaking in the sun's golden light.

Kain stood there, watching her cry. He walked over to her, and took her hands carefully, afraid to offend her. He could hear her heart beating in time with his, and he felt his blood rush to where their fingers met. He wasn't sure of what he was doing. he had been like Aidou, before, when girls were nothing but fans. Until her.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to cry. You can tell me everything," he said, looking deep into her sad eyes. Inside, he was slightly startled, when her hands tightened over his, and suddenly she had pulled herself forward and was crying into his chest. He lifted his hands from hers, and rested them on her hair, comforting her. He floated in the scent of her and the sounds of her hitching sobs and coughs, warmed by the sun and by the thundering of his blood and heart. And he was happy, and he was sad, his heart crying with her, because he knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted to comfort her, and he was afraid, so afraid, that he would loose her when the time came that she wouldn't need comfort anymore. He didn't want to hurt her, but yes, oh yes, this was what he wanted.

* * *

**Yay!! I think this'll be one of my favorite chapters.. :D hahaha!! woohoo!! yeah!! I'm happy now!! hahahahahaaa!! Romance, peoples! Romance!! ahahaha!! faints from overjoy at having written this chapter**

**hehehe...**

**XD**

**P. Viper :)**


	12. Forest Fire

**Twelfth chapter, peoples!! XD This chapter is somewhat short, but oh well.. Let me get a few days or weeks rest, please. I've somewhat run out of ideas due to the speed with which i wrote the past chapters... hehehehe.. oh, well.. hope you enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Rin tilted her head backward, the world turning red behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes, more of her tears spilling from her lids. The sun warmed her, and she couldn't be cold anymore, she couldn't be ice, and stone, because this was what she had needed the most, but had missed entirely, always running from the past. She cried, and felt her heart break, because she wanted to be held more by this vampire, because she wanted him with all the freewill she had never had before.

She gasped and sobbed some more when she felt a hand slide down from her hair to cup her face and wipe her tears away. She turned her cheek to Kain's fingers, wishing and hoping that he wasn't doing this just because he wanted what she had done before.

Kain heard nothing but her sobbing above the thundering of his heart and hers. He was unsure of what to do, but his hands moved of their own accord, stroking her face, and wiping her tears away. His tongue and lips spoke for him, sh-ing her gently and offering words of comfort as one would a lover. She tilted her face to look at him piteously, her eyes brimming with more tears.

"Oh, thank you..." she said, her words whispering as quietly as spider's webs in the wind.

"It's alright," he said warmly, "You can tell me everything. It's fine."

And when she sobbed he was even more surprised and warmed when she cried with a smile. She closed her eyes again, and seemed to float in the sunlight and his arms, her hair drifting slightly over the gap between her lips. And then he couldn't help it anymore.

Rin swelled with happiness from inside, and she felt her heart break, and offer its fragments to him, the only one who had managed to claim them from the lost place where they once belonged.

She smiled, and closed her eyes. And then, when she felt his lips, so sweet and gentle over hers, her eyes jerked open, because she needed to see him, and she saw him; the sun stroked through his golden hair, lighting it to an almost pale cream, his eyes were closed, his fine nose stroked over hers, and she felt she would float forever in this bliss. She lifted her hand to his cheek, and twining her fingers through his hair, pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She inhaled his smell, of a slight lavender, hidden behind the smells of the woods, and she tasted him too, in her mouth and in her heart. Their lips were gentle to each other, but passionate; they would taste each other, tentatively, because they were both only using instinct, and then pull back but only enough to allow the tips of their lips to part for a bare second, then kiss again.

* * *

A while later, Kain held Rin in his arms, letting her lean her head against his shoulder. They sat in the clearing, both of them not caring that the sun was now well above the tree line. He held her with his lips to her hair, breathing in her scent. She was relaxed in his arms, her robe and gown spreading out and barely covering the tips of her toes. She leaned into him some more, and they sat like that for a long time, both of them relaxed and happy in each other's arms.

* * *

Zero woke to neighing coming from outside the stables, accompanied by the slamming of hooves against the barn door. Getting up he opened the door, and leaped back just in time, as Black Heart charged into the barn, neighing and bucking wildly. With some difficulty, Zero managed to calm him and lead him back into his stall, but Black Heart's agitation had also affected White Lily, who was now also throwing a fit.

"Damn." Zero muttered under his breath, while trying to calm White Lily. Noticing that a shadow had covered the doorway, he looked up to see Yuuki standing outside.

Yuuki entered the barn, tugging at Zero's sleeve.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you. Hurry up! We're late for classes again!"

Zero clenched his jaws slightly, fighting the nausea rising inside him. He felt his heart squeeze tightly, his hearing clogging up until all he could hear was Yuuki's rushing blood, the words she was telling him lost beneath the pounding in his ears and the tightening in his chest.

* * *

**Woohoo!! ahahahaha!! my first kiss scene ever written!! nyahahahahaha!! **

**As always, thanks for all your lovely reviews!! ;D**

**P. Viper**


	13. Marzipan?

**Thirteenth!! Woopy!! hehe.. turns out I can't force myself to take a break... . I'm also addicted to writing this fic.  
**

* * *

Kain entered the dark room he shared with Aidou sometime later that morning, as he and Rin returned to their respective rooms. He took of his shirt, dumping it at the foot of his bed.

Even from behind the muffling curtains and closed windows, the noise from the Day Class girls was raucous and loud for Kain's sense of hearing. As he crossed over to the window, he heard a shuffling of the sheets behind him, and later a few groggy mutters.

"Give me a break, I was fast asleep." Aidou muttered angrily, his head emerging from beneath the sheets. "It's so noisy outside the gates. Must be the girls from the Day Class. What do they want now?" he said, muttering frustratedly while sitting up in his bed.

Kain grinned, and jerked open the curtains, allowing the harsh sunlight to lance into the room.

"Akatsuki! The light!" cried Aidou, raising his hands to cover his eyes. Kain smiled inwardly at Aidou's panic-stricken voice. He looked out the window to see nearly all of the Day Class girls screaming outside. _God_, he thought.

"Woah... It actually is the morning girls. Better get ready to run." a thought crossed his mind, and a few seconds later he added, "Oh... that's right. It's today."

"What is?!" Aidou demanded sulkily from beneath the bed sheets.

"It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes..." Kain smiled, because he wondered what Rin would think.

"Valentine's Day."

* * *

Rin strode into her room, breathless. She was floating in her own bubble, happy and contented. She threw off her robe, letting it float to hang itself on the back of her door by itself, did the same to her breeches, and climbed lazily into her bed. It was warm and soft, the down quilt covering her in a thick sense of security. Before dropping of to sleep, some fanatical screaming reached her ears, reaching into her vampire eardrum with a high-pitched keen. Peacefully groggy, the last things that crossed Rin's mind were two words. _Valentine's Day_, and then she was swallowed by a light exhaustion, pulling her into the best sleep she had had since the death of Tade. In her sleep she could still feel Akatsuki Kain's lips on hers.

* * *

**Dusk**

Rin walked discreetly behind Kain, the screams of the Day Class girls rattling inside her ears, not wanting to be noticed by either Ruka or Aidou. She watched Kain's every movement, smiling as the dying sun caught in his hair, in the curve of his arm as he scratched his head, or more subtle, in a small glint coming of his fangs. She watched him from behind calmly, reveling everytime he glanced back at her to share a short, hidden glance full of yearning to be free of his two companions and join her.

"Kage." said a dark voice behind her. But Rin's mood was so light that not even Kaname could dampen her spirits. She turned around to face him, still smiling while letting Kain and Ruka and Aidou go ahead.

Kaname looked Rin up and down, inwardly surprised at the outfit she wore. She was wearing light cream breeches, dark brown boots and a white, lacy blouse, covered over with a coat that reached mid-thigh and that matched the Night Class uniforms. _Interesting. _Her hair was modestly clipped back with a simple, silver pin with a small diamond on the tip, allowing the rest of her hair to cascade down her back and slightly over her other shoulder.

"Yes, Kuran?" she asked pleasantly, her smile so strangely happy that Kaname had to wonder if she was mocking him. But her smile was genuine, if not for him.

"Be sure you and Aidou behave tonight." was all he decided to say, striding ahead to leave her behind.

Rin simply nodded quietly. She acted more like a polite and gorgeous gentlewoman than the cold, stone-hearted vampire she had once been. Her world was getting brighter.

* * *

Later that night, as soon as classes ended, Kain walked into Rin's room, where she was waiting. She sat at the small tea table, lit by the soft light of the candles she had positioned around her room. She was still dressed in the clothes she had worn for classes, and Kain was still wearing his uniform.

Rin smiled as she watched Kain remove his coat. With a flick of her fingers, the coat flew out of his grip, draping itself over the coat stand that stood in a corner of the room. Her smile grew even more when she saw the surprise on his face.

"Tea?" she asked pleasantly, pretending to ignore his stare. She let out a small sigh when he came and sat across from her, still not letting up his stare. As she poured the tea, she spoke. "You know I'm a sorceress. Stop staring like an idiot. Sugar?"

Kain grinned. Lifting his hand to run his fingers through his hair, he said "No sugar. Chocolate?" He lifted the bag at his feet along with an eyebrow. Rin glanced at the bag, brimming with chocolates from fangirls. She smirked.

"Marzipan?" she asked, also raising an eyebrow along with a plate filled with carefully shaped delicacies.

"No, thank you."

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want marzipan?" she asked sticking a finger between her fangs and biting on it. While Kain was still busy grinning silently at her, she drew her finger across one of the marzipans, leaving a trail of beaded blood across its smooth white surface. She looked up at Kain from below her lashes, her finger still poised. Kain sighed sarcastically.

"Great. Now how can I resist?"

Rin laughed melodiously, straightening in her chair with the marzipan caught between two fingers.

"That's what I thought." she said, leaning forward and putting it between Kain's lips.

* * *

**Ok, guys!! as always, hope you enjoyed... (man, this romance is getting extreme, isn't it?? hehehe)**

**P. Viper**


	14. Until the Fire Forms Your Heart's Seal

**Fourteenth Chapter! Oh, joy! some violence at last!!  
**

* * *

_**The night after Valentine's Day**_

Zero shuddered involuntarily as his heart clench with the hunger pangs again. Struggling to compose himself, his ears picked out the unmistakable sounds of footsteps approaching. _The Night Class._

* * *

Rin walked at Kain's side as the group emerged from the shadows. Without even turning, Zero had his gun at Ruka's neck.

"What do you want?" he demanded menacingly. Ruka went straight to the point.

"Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can't stand it." she said angrily, her frustration marring her delicate brow, moonlight outlining her fangs.

Rin threw a sidelong glance at Kain, as he moved forward with her following calmly behind. She smirked, her fangs glinting momentarily. _Blood-letting indeed. This'll be entertaining, _she thought, being reminded of what Ruka had said before leading them out to question Zero.

Kain moved abreast of Ruka, calm and composed. The other vampires moved around in a semi-circle, keeping Zero's back faced to the balcony.

"There's no point getting jealous, Ruka." he said in a slightly bored tone. "The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname hears about this, he'll be furious." he added, seeing the restlessness in which the other vampires moved. He placed a tentative hand on Zero's arm, still holding the Bloody Rose to Ruka's neck.

"Okay?" Nervous anxiety marred his face, as Zero's other hand suddenly clasped around his upper-arm. In a flash, he was hurtling over Zero's shoulder, slamming his back hard against the floor. He heard several snickers, and later Rima, saying "That was so uncool."

"Shut up." he retorted, tilting his head backward to see Rima standing behind him. He realized Rin was kneeling beside him, as he got up to a sitting position.

"A little too complacent?" she said, patting his head and smirking smugly. He gave her his dead stare. "You shut up too." he said as she gave a deep chuckle. Noticing how she suddenly paled and stiffened as if in pain, he lowered his voice and quietly asked what was wrong. She simply shook her head and stood up again.

They turned their attention back to Zero, who was straightening his prefect badge with a slightly blank expression.

"So Kaname Kuran... is the reason why you've suddenly decided to all gang up and take me down?" he said. All of a sudden, a crazed expression lit on his face, as he began to crack his knuckles threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try, vampires. I've been waiting for a chance like this." he said menacingly, his words saturated in hate. Rin moved forward smiling grimly, her skin was paler than normal and it looked as if she was struggling to stay composed.

All of a sudden there was the sound of an Artemis rod unfolding and in a vaulted leap, Yuuki was kneeling behind Zero where she landed.

"Stop right there!" she yelled. "No fighting allowed. Didn't you read that in the student handbook?!" she demanded. Everyone paused at her entrance. "So regardless of whether it's Zero or a student from the Night Class who's trying to pick a fight, as a prefect I simply will not allow it!" she said, straightening up and showing her prefect's badge.

Kain moved forward again, looking down at Ruka with a bored face and talking to her with an equally bored tone.

"Look, can't we just drop this already?"

Ruka sighed resignedly. "Fine. It's not worth it anyway. Let's go back to class." she turned to leave, shooting another glance at Yuuki as the rest of the vampires moved ahead. Rin stayed behind, her expression blank, contrasting to the fact that she was pale and sweating, occasionally shuddering slightly. Seeing this Kain paused in his retreat giving her a glance askance. She shook her head.

"You go ahead. I'll be fine."

Kain nodded quietly, giving her a long, concerned look. Then he left. Rin stepped forward again a bit closer to the two prefects.

"Miss Kurosu, may I have a word with Kiriyuu?" she asked, holding her elbows in a tight grip. Yuuki hesitated, she looked up at Zero who was still looking slightly angry. "You'll be fine?" she asked quietly. Getting no answer she simply turned to Rin and nodded quietly.

Once Rin made sure that Yuuki was really going on patrol and out of earshot, she whispered quietly.

"I know what's happening to you, and I know what you are. So does Kaname."

Zero stiffened visibly, a low growl rising in the back of his throat. "Go away." he said sharply, as he broke out into another sweat, his heart clenching again. Rin didn't move still holding her elbows tightly.

"I feel it too." she said quietly. "Soon you wont be able to control it. Maybe neither of us will."

Zero stiffened again, shock lancing through his body. He glanced quickly up at Rin, a confusion between hope and anger flashing through his eyes.

"You're..." he said confusedly, struggling with the pain in his body.

"Yes. I'm ex-human." she said, her voice quiet and strained with the pangs that both of them felt. She turned to leave, melting back into the shadows. "Be careful." was the last thing she said.

* * *

Rin gasped as she stumbled along the corridors of the Moon Dorm, pain lancing through her heart, her ears roaring with the sound of her heart's thundering. She hadn't gone to back to class that night. Retching emptily, she gagged on soured pain and sweat. She shuddered involuntarily, her complexion going pale. She struggled to compose herself as she knocked on the door of the room Aidou and Kain shared. Thankfully, it was Kain who answered the door.

* * *

Rin used the dregs of her magic to slam the door of her room as she stumbled to lean on one of the posts of her bed, barely waiting for Kain to make it through the door. She shuddered with pain, her heart clenching and unclenching. Her ears rang with her mother's words, deafening her. _Until the fire forms your heart's seal, Until the fire forms your heart's seal,_ over and over again. Kain was silent, watching her concernedly. Rin faced him, and he was shocked to see her eyes glowing blood red.

"Tell me," she rasped hoarsely, breathing hard. "What did you compare our love to?" When Kain didn't answer, she stumbled forward to smash her fist against the bedside table. Kain jumped at her sudden ferocity. And then it dawned on him. She was an _ex-human. Shit, _he thought.

"Why are you fighting it?" he demanded, fumbling through his coat pocket to look for his blood tablets. Rin growled.

"Shut up and answer me!"

Kain paused. "I... I compared it to a fire... a forest fire." Rin stiffened.

"Goddamn... Shit!" she said, swearing loudly. And then it dawned on Kain. His eyes widened.

"Until the fire forms your heart's seal! Rin, your mother's spell!" he said, running over to Rin. She growled at him.

"Finally, you slow thinker!"

* * *

**Woohoo!! mwahahahaha!! Rin is gonna die!! mwahahahaha!! hehe, just kidding! XD**

**Thanks to YenGirl. As you can see, your past reviews inspired the dialogue for this chapter ;D**


	15. Cold Shadow

**Yay!! I'm very very very very sorry about the looonng wait guys!! Well, here's the fifteenth chapter!! I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I had to re-think most of my timeline, because of some confusion caused by the anime . And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, but I really had to re-think alot!! I'm sorry!! .**

* * *

Rin felt horrible the next morning. She felt nauseous and her heart was clenched in a constant fist, all a result of the blood tablet that Kain had forced down her throat the night before. Her left arm was a bloodied mass of messy scratches and cuts, from when Kain had tried to stop her from biting her own wrist. He had partly succeeded, but that didn't keep Rin from grazing her arm with her fangs.

Rin turned to her side from where she was lying on the floor, giving a soft sigh of pain as she shifted so that her left arm was cradled above the right. The light of the morning sun streamed into her room, blinding her slightly as it met her face. As she closed her eyes with pain and exhaustion, she slowly began to cry. She didn't cry softly, like she would around Kain. She cried loud, her harsh screams and sobs dying as they climbed the walls away from her. She cried long and hard, her crystal tears soaking the carpet. She cried out in urgent, heartbreaking tones, wishing that her cries would call Kain back, as the memories of last night hit her in full force. She remembered the bitter taste of the blood tablet and her anger, remembered the stinging words she used to drive Kain away. And what hurt her most of all: the quiet disappointment and sadness in Kain's face, the resigned and obliging way he left her when she told him to leave and never come back.

Rin cried for a long time, until her wails died in and around her, the sun rising to leave only a patch of raw light glowing beneath the window. Rin sobbed quietly, full of self-pity and misery.

Oh, mother, she thought, Why didn't you tell me the fire in your spell was love?

Rin sobbed some more, drowning in her sadness and regret for ending her relationship with Kain. Oh God, she thought, What have I done?

She had fallen in love. Kain had thought of their love as a fire, and actually, Kain was fire, as that was his power among the nobles. The fire had formed her heart's seal. Then, out of confusion and anger, she had blamed the start of her hunger pangs on Kain and ruined everything between them. And now her degeneration into an E-class would finally begin

* * *

Kain walked quietly out of his room while Aidou was talking to the scholars who came to ask for his help. He wasn't feeling particularly well, in fact he was feeling horrible. There had been a disturbance in class, when a strong smell of blood drifted in, leaving them all agitated and nervous. Then there had been Rin. On top of everything, what happened with Rin hurt him the most.

Kain wandered the corridors, looking for something to ease his restless soul. He came to rest near the top of the staircase when he heard some noises from below. _Aidou's in trouble again. _He thought. _He's more like "Idiot-sempai, than "Idol-sempai." _A frown furrowed his brow as he heard Kaname speak to Yuuki.

"Why do you ask? Because my most important girl has been bitten… by another."

Kain sighed as he heard the main door of the Moon Dorms close, and felt Yuuki's presence leave. As he watched Kaname walk up the stairs towards him, he wondered if Kaname knew about his love for Rin. And he wondered if the reason for Kaname's tolerance was because Kaname himself felt an unexpected love for Yuuki.

* * *

The next nights were blurred and dreary for Rin, who still refused to where the Night Class uniforms. She drifted through her life like a ghost, reality blurred beneath a haze of pain. She'd act fine in company, and she'd be her usual cold-hearted self, but once dawn came, she'd be seen stalking about the Moon Gardens, trying to weary herself enough to sleep peacefully. Because if she didn't weary herself enough, the tears would come, and each chest hitching sob would push her a few more notches towards feeling the hunger pangs again. In the early morning she'd sometimes go to the stables, and try to ease her soul with Black Heart's presence, but as soon as she heard someone arriving, she'd either hide in the hayloft (if it were Day Class students) or leave (if it were Zero).

So once more, Rin was nothing but the cold shadow at the back of the Night Class, shunned and alone in the darkness once more.

_So is this my fate? To always be a ghost, to drift in my own sorrow, forever? Am I fated to be this way for the rest of my life, with only love as a short lull that I'll regret in the end? Is this how a Cold Shadow lives? After all, that's who I am. Cold Shadow. Rin Kage._

* * *

**Waaaah!! This chapter brings tears to my eyes!! Waaaaah!! This is the last chapter, guys, I'm sorry!! I am going to write the rest of Rin Kage's story as a separate sequel, so if you want to know the rest of her story please put me on your author alert list so that you get notified when I upload the sequel (Don't worry, the sequel will be the only story I'll be writing anytime soon.)!! I LOVE VAMPIRE KNIGHT!! I LOVE RIN!! Waaah! i can't believe I'm doing these evil things to her!! hehe.. that's my angst, peoples, please excuse it XD**

**Special thanks to all those who've helped me keep writing!! (YenGirl, immortalxdreams, Green.Stuffed.Panda, Lavender Spice, DeviRR, etc.)**

**For Lavender Spice: I love horses too!! I go horse-riding at least once a week!! Haha, that's why my PenName is Palomino Viper, actually. Because My horse is a palomino and his name is viper! haha! Thanks!!  
**


End file.
